1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which remove staples from stapled objects, and more particularly to a staple remover which removes staples by inclined plane action combined with gripper action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common staples are used most frequently to secure together sheets of paper. Frequently, especially in the building trades, staples are also used to secure materials, such as screening and shingling, to wood or other porous building materials. A problem arises when the materials which have been secured together by a staple or staples must now be unstapled so that the materials may be separated from each other.
One common solution, which has over the years become the industry standard, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,050 dated Mar. 3, 1936 to Pankonin. Pankonin utilizes a pair of jaws, a first and second, which are connected by a resilient bow section. Each of the jaws is of single piece construction, including two joined jaw members which are mutually spaced apart a distance just less than the width of an average staple. The first jaw has jaw members spaced slightly less apart than the jaw members of the second jaw so that the first jaw may be inserted between the jaw members of the second jaw. Each jaw member of the first and second jaws has a pointed extremity. Each jaw member further has an upper and a lower cam surface. The lower cam surface and the upper cam surface smoothly diverge away from each other rearwardly from the pointed extremity, thereby forming a wedge shape. In operation to remove a staple, when the jaws are squeezed together, the pointed extremities of the jaws are forced under the staple. The upper and lower cams act as an inclined plane at each end of the staple to force the staple away from the stapled paper as the jaws are further squeezed. Efficient and trouble free operation of Pankonin is dependent upon both anchored ends of the staple pulling out of the stapled object in synchroneity. However, as frequently happens during the process of squeezing the jaws together, one anchored end of the staple may pull out before the other, resulting in a total loss of inclined plane action on the staple. The user is then faced with the unpleasant task of somehow removing the staple while a substantial portion of the staple is still anchored in the stapled material.
Therefore, there remains in the art the need to devise a staple remover which utilizes an inclined plane action but further prevents one anchored end of the staple from pulling loose before the other, or, if one end should pull free first, provides for easy and efficient removal in any event.